The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous. And, as the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features for them. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or perform faster, more efficiently, or with higher quality are often in high demand.
Some electronic devices (e.g., smartphones) transmit wireless signals. Wireless signals may, for example, be utilized to communicate with other electronic devices and, in some cases, convey information related to a secure transaction. Some electronic devices include one or more secure elements (SE) that store information for a secure transaction. However, an SE may become unresponsive while communicating with the electronic device. System and methods for mitigating effects of an unresponsive SE may be beneficial.